


For the World We're Gonna Make

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: A clear and starry night in Kaon finds an odd pair of revolutionaries, a data clerk and a gladiator, looking skyward and discussing their hopes for the future.





	For the World We're Gonna Make

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet has been percolating in my head since the release of the soundtrack for _The Greatest Showman_ , and specifically the track titled "A Million Dreams." The lyrics struck me in particular as feeling suited to Megatronus/Orion Pax, where they dream of a caste-less Cybertron and a future after the fact.

~~~~~~~~Somehow, the small space left for him that curved down from the gladiator’s arm and into his side, and the electric charge that crackled the air above his chassis felt like home.

Orion Pax tucked himself in there, winding his left arm across the silver expanse and tilting his helm to look Megatronus in his curious, bright blue optics. “You’re very comfortable.”

A low rumble. “So I’ve been told by you before.”

“It still makes me pause,” Orion said softly, his optics flickering down as his left arm moved, the dark and blunted digits on his servo tracing over some of the more pointed parts of the Kaonite’s armor. “You inflict death with your blade, and your opponents have drawn energon from the spikes of your armor by getting too close... but I’m not concerned with my well-being.”

One of Megatronus’s larger hands came and covered his, bringing it up to his face as he kissed each of the data clerk’s fingers before pressing his lipplates against the back of Orion’s servo. “I could never hurt you, Orion,” he said quietly, his voice rumbling from deep in his chassis. “My debt to you is infinite.”

“As is mine,” Orion replied. He shifted himself so his front was to Megatronus’s side and he laid his helm on the other mech’s shoulder strut. It was his turn to be cradled, as Megatronus wound his arm around Orion’s frame and ran his digits up and down the smaller bot’s side. “Perhaps we should call it even and cancel our debts to one another?”

“And deny myself the chance to extort something from you?” Megatronus’s playful smirk betrayed his words. “I don’t think so.”

“Fine. Then what is it that you want?”

The gladiator’s gaze fell somewhere between his optics and the line of his chin. Orion could make an educated guess; he leaned up and pecked Megatronus on his lipplates, smiling as he pulled back. “Are we even?”

Megatronus drew a pondering look on his face, and after a moment’s pause, nodded. “Your debt is repaid in full. Which begs the question, what shall I do to repay mine?”

Orion ran the tips of his digits over the gladiator’s mouthplates, moving them away only when the other mech parted his lipplates as if to take his digits into his oral cavity, and gave a salacious smile. “I will think of something.”

Megatronus stared at him, optics a dim blue and he nodded once as if to say that he awaited his role, and then laid his helm flat on the ground. Shifting himself again so he wasn’t directly on his side, but not on his back, Orion relaxed against the silver mech’s frame and looked at the stars overhelm.

A comfortable quiet settled between them as they were surrounded by the sounds of other gladiators and miners drinking in revelry at nearby oil homes, small younglings chattering and playing in the streets, a bot or two playing a musical instrument.

It was homey, in a way that Orion was coming to understand. It was a far cry from the stilted and feigned conversations that he normally heard in the common areas of his own living complex in Iacon, faked interest in others’ personal endeavors and sparklings being told to keep quiet, some forbidden from coming into the light.

Cybertronians that dared to live and love outside of the strict rules of their castes.

The stars twinkled overhelm. Orion fixated on one in particular and drew the constellation around it, pinpointing the nebula tucked between two of the stars.

He wondered if any of the Star Explorers from the Golden Age still functioned. Did they find new worlds, new life? The universe was so vast that on some level, the thought of going out there simultaneously scared and fascinated him.

“What do you think about, when we look at these stars?”

Orion blinked his optics and pressed himself a little closer to his silver-plated partner. “Currently, I’m thinking about how much of the universe is still out there to be discovered. I think about the new worlds and sparks being born in this moment, and my processor tries to comprehend the notion of so many different lives experiencing so many different things.” The data clerk looked up and lifted a servo, his digits gently stroking Megatronus’s cheekplate. “What do you think of?”

As if stricken quiet by the question, Megatronus’s expression changed to something Orion couldn’t quite describe as being anything other than “thinking.” The silence stretched on longer than a nanoklik, then a few kliks, and the little data clerk had to wonder if the gladiator was going to speak again.

He decided to try and prompt the mech. “Do you think of-”

“I think of how Cybertron is full of those in situations similar to, and worse than, mine,” Megatronus said after a period of contemplative silence, his tone of voice quiet. “I am lucky. I have made a name for myself in the Pits, outside of the emptied mines under us that I was born to simply die in.”

The Iaconian moved his gaze from the stars directly above to a point in the sky somewhere above the horizon. There was a strange feeling in his tanks at the knowledge that the mech next to him, had he been bereft of the courage that made him sprint from the dark, would probably have spent all his life below his pedes.

Nameless save for the code he’d been given.

Orion stroked his thumb over the back of the gladiator’s servo that he held in his grip, in-venting and parsing words in his processor before he spoke. “How long would you have expected to live in the mines, had you stayed?”

A look came over the gladiator’s faceplates, darkly, his expression shifting. “Life cycles varied, Orion Pax. Some miners fell the cycle they were brought in. Others began their work long before I came online and then offlined in front of me, stellar cycles later.” Another pause, this time brief and only a moment long before the mech’s tone of voice went a bit dispiritedly, “It was only a matter of time before I met my own end.”

The corners of Orion’s lips twitched. “And my fellow clerks and I complain to Alpha Trion when our Grid connections are slightly slower than normal.” If that was the worst complaint he could have about his day-to-day activities, it definitely drove the point further home to the little data clerk. The digits on his servos spasmed a little bit. At the very least, he was safe where he was.

Those in the wealthier parts of Iacon were lucky to never have known the level of hardship that existed on the other side, but they were simultaneously unlucky in that the shroud was drawn over their optics, blinding them to the truth of the situation of many.

Megatronus’s voice broke through his thoughts, clearing a path. “One cycle, this will be a distant memory, Orion. One cycle, Cybertron will be equal. The caste system will exist only in our historical datapads.”

Orion’s optics flickered from star to star, tracing an old constellation from memory, one of the Forge of Solus Prime. Next to it, the helm of Micronus.

“A united Cybertron has been a goal of mine from a young age, even before I felt the wounds of my labor and the scars of my combat in the arenas, Orion. From a young age I was told I would never be able to achieve my goals.” He laughed with a tinge of bitterness. “They called me a screw-loose.”

“But look at you now,” Orion Pax said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. “You’ve been branded a revolutionary, Megatronus. Your ideas resound with many other bots, and that is something that you should be proud of.”

The gladiator said nothing but the field that swirled around him changed to one of a mixture of pride and triumph.

Orion asked the question that had been on his processor for a little while: “Do you have any plans for what you would want to do, once the goal of a united and equal Cybertron is achieved?”

Megatronus linked his digits together and rested them over the center of his chassis. “I would like to go away from public view and be alone. But in reality, I may stay and find a way to continue leading this shift of the status quo, even from the backdrop. And you, Iaconian?” he asked. “How do you envision your future?”

If Orion were candid, the most he’d ever seen into his future was one where he spent the rest of his days cataloging datapads and performing data entry, devouring information as he was given and hiding it to the corners of his processor for him to retrieve later and think on. Philosophical ideas that shifted his way of thinking, historical facts that impacted the way he analyzed the past, speeches that stirred emotions and challenged his logic in one fell swoop.

But in the time he’d known the gladiator, his spark had felt drawn to him in a manner he hadn’t experienced before. The rousing speeches and the candor with which the gladiator spoke had attracted him first. Now that they were together and spent time in one another’s company - much to the chagrin of Megatronus’s fellow miners and gladiators - Orion couldn’t help but feel that, perhaps, their sparks were a binary star system, constantly in search of its partner and dancing with joy once found.

How their ideals aligned with one another, calling each other terms of endearment and “brother” before the relationship shifted into something much, much more. The rough and Pitspawn gladiator of Kaon was home.

Somehow he, a little library clerk from Iacon, was the silver mech’s refuge.

There was no future Orion could imagine where Megatronus was not there.

“With you, if you wanted,” Orion said softly as he turned his helm to look into the other mech’s optics as much as he could. “If there happens to be room for me in what you have envisioned for yourself.”

The gentle smile that the Pitspawn of Kaon gave him made his spark soar. “I wouldn’t have my future any other way, Orion.”

Those nine words made his spark bloom, and the hopeful future that Orion had crafted in his mind didn’t feel so inordinate. Whatever future came for them, he knew that the both of them could manage; in the end, what he really wanted was to be able to stand aside the gladiator through thick and thin.

However infinite or miniscule Megatronus’s goals might be after the revolution, after he’d achieved what he’d always dreamed of, Orion wanted to be there with him.

“I imagine,” Megatronus rumbled quietly, and it was then that Orion noticed that it had gotten late enough that the chatter of younglings had ceased and the lights of the little oil houses had gone dark, “retiring somewhere safe and away from most of Cybertron. Alone, the both of us. And,” Orion felt how the bigger mech’s field changed from a mixture of wistful and determination to one of slight hesitation, “if you would like, a sparkling at our pedes.”

That brought a small smile to Orion’s faceplates, the thought of something of the two of them growing up in a world no longer separated by the circumstances where one was born. A small being that could shape their own destiny however they wished instead of being restricted so early in life like their creators had been.

They could bring opportunity to Cybertron. They could give a sparkling the entire universe.

He had to wonder how much time would pass before the opportunity was given to them. By that point, minds could have changed, either his or Megatronus’s. Or both.

But, he told himself mildly, that would be a series of conversations for another time. After the Council meeting, and the solar cycle post-revolution. Orion simply nodded and looked back skyward, watching the stars pulsate and twinkle. “I’ll think of it,” he said softly.

The hesitation in the gladiator’s field melted into quiet relief. And Megatronus spoke. “I know I simply want you to be there, at my side.”

A quiet life. They would more than deserve it, in the face of the storm that was to come their way. The two of them continued staring at the stars for a little bit longer, Orion pointing out constellations he could remember to an awed Megatronus who had spent his life aiming for the stars but never knew of the images that others drew in their light.

Eventually, when the moons were a lot higher in the night sky, the little data clerk felt his processor slowing to a crawl and his optics covers growing too heavy to keep lifted. He turned back into Megatronus’s frame, front to side once again, and stifled a yawn as he buried his faceplates into the gladiator’s flank. The pulses of Megatronus’s spark and the comforting blanket of the gladiator’s electromagnetic field lulled him to a fitful recharge.

As Orion’s awareness gave way to sleep, the last thing he was aware of were the tender strokes of Megatronus’s digits against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> _Every night I lie in bed / The brightest colors fill my head  
>  A million dreams are keeping me awake / I think of what the world could be  
> A vision of the one I see / A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
> A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_
> 
> It's a little thing, but I hope you readers enjoyed my little offering ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Song on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSQk-4fddDI)  
> [Song Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/greatestshowmancast/amilliondreams.html)


End file.
